iLoveYou
by DrenchedInGlitter
Summary: Carly looked up and saw Sam with tear's rolling down her cheeks. It looked as if somebody has just ripped her heart out. I kinda suck at summery's, Sorry. Rate&Review please! x
1. iThinkILikeHim

Carly was gazing out of the window in boredom, half listening to what Spencer was saying.

"Carly!" Spencer said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Why the pillow?" She said, throwing it back at him.

"You know, it would be nice if you listened to me once in a while, I never see you now your at college." He mumbled, turning back to his soup on the stove.

"Spencer." She sighed, standing up and hugging her elder brother.

"No, I'm fine." He said, his voice breaking.

"Don't get all emotional on me Spencer." She warned, poking him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, stirring his soup and trying to change the subject.

"Freddie." She blurted out.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Because He's been out of it lately." She added, quickly.

"Right." he said nodding.

The silence between them was starting to get uncomfortable until Carly's cell starting ringing.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said.

"Freddie." She said, smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Sure!" She said, quickly.

"Great." He said chuckling.

"I'll pick you up at eight." he said, smoothly, hanging up.

She smiled again, and stashed her phone in her pocket.

"I gotta go Spencer, I'll see you on Wednesday though." She said, hugging her brother.

"Bye Carly." He said, licking the big wooden spoon he was using to stir his soup.

Carly caught the bus back to her house and ran straight to her room, opening up her wardrobe.

She paused for a second.

_Do I Like Freddie?_

_No I don't he's with Sam._

_But he's been in love with me for like ever._

_He chose Sam._

She continued debating with herself until she eventually gave up.

She decided on a floral dress Shelbie bought her for her last birthday.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Now for the Hair.

Carly had gone through a number of hairstyle's of the year's but at the moment it was long and wavy.

She decided to leave it as it was because she only had 10 minutes until Freddy was going to be arriving and she still hadn't found shoes and matching jewellery.

She found some plain black heels under the couch and shoved them on, rushing around for her purse.

"Carly, are you ready?" Freddie asked, walking straight in.

"Almost!" She called from her bedroom, quickly picking up her 'C' necklace Spencer gave to her when she was 15.

"Would you?" She asked, holding up the necklace.

"Sure." He said, smiling.

He fastened the necklace, but his hands lingered, he quickly pulled them away and sighed.

Carly grabbed her purse and locked the door, stepping outside.

"Carly!" Sam called, waving a chicken wing at her.

_God Damn it_, Carly thought, clenching her teeth.

She got in the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Pretty Dress." Sam said from the passenger's seat.

"You too." Carly said.

"Thanks." She said, taking a bite of her chicken wing.

"You guys ready to go?" Freddie asked, starting up the car.

Carly nodded.

As soon as they pulled up, Sam darted out the car running straight to the alcohol table outside.

Freddie opened Carly's door for her, causing her to blush.

"You look nice tonight Carly." Freddie said.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Well you always do but I thought I'd tell you because it's . . ." He started trailing off.

"Hey guys!" A shirtless-Gibby said, with a cup of beer in both hands.

"Gibby." Freddie said, relieved he could stop talking.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Getting Drunk." Carly said.

Gibby chuckled.

"Good old Sam." He said, walking off to find her.

"Hey Carly!" Shelbie said, waving her over.

"Shelbie!" Carly said, hugging her.

"God, long time no speak." Shelbie said, bopping to the music.

"I know, it's been too long." Carly agreed.

"Cute dress." Shelbie said, smiling.

Carly laughed as Shelbie pulled her onto the dance floor.


	2. iLoveHim

Carly walked outside, inhaling the fresh night air.

She sat on the grass, and took of her shoes, sighing from relief.

"Hey Stranger." Freddie said, walking outside and smiling at her.

"Hey, where's Sam?" She asked.

"She's dancing with Shelbie and Gibby." He said, sitting down next to her.

"There's something I need to tell you." They both said in unison.

Carly laughed nervously, looking upwards.

"You go first." Carly said.

"Carly, I'm in love with you." he admitted, looking into her eyes.

"W…What?" She stuttered.

"I'm been trying to kid myself It's Sam I'm in love with, but every time I see you, every time I think about you, every time I hear you, I know its you, Carly I'm in love with you, I always have been." He said, looking at nearby tree.

"Freddie…" She started.

"I know you don't feel the same way." He said, holding his hands up.

"No Freddie…"

"It's okay, but I needed to tell you, I need to tell Sam, It's unfair on her." He said, nodding.

"Fredward Benson!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"Your impossible!" She shouted.

"Is this because I told you I love you?" He asked.

"No, it's because you won't listen to me." She said, frowning.

"I'm listening Carly, I always listen." Said Freddie.

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer towards her, kissing him on the lips.

His hands found her hair and he laced his fingers into it, kissing her back.

A bottle smashed that made them jump away from each other.

Carly looked up and saw Sam with tear's rolling down her cheeks.

It looked as if somebody has just ripped her heart out.

Sam ran back into the house and out of the front door.

"Oh no." Carly breathed, putting her head in her hands.


End file.
